open_skies_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Brenna Renouf
Brenna Renouf '''is a respected Dragon Hunter with a tendency to murder people. She is short-tempered, cunning and manipulative. She is more an 'ask questions after' kind of person, so it isn't uncommon to see her with cuts and bruises. Brenna is one of the many orphans on the Alvida Islands. Brenna is portrayed by tik tok user, @crackle_stones. Appearance Brenna normally has her red hair tied back in a low ponytail. She always wears a fur coat over her black t-shirt. Brenna is never seen without her tooth necklace. The tooth on the said necklace is from the first dragon she killed. On her face is traditional Celtic face paint. Personality Brenna is very impulsive which can either help her win a battle or lose a battle. When in battle Brenna is ruthless, striking down her opponents without mercy. Brenna doesn't care if it is 4 people against her she will battle them to her last breath. When fighting Dragon riders she hates it when they use their dragons against her and other Dragon Hunters. She would rather fight hand to hand than hand to dragon. She can get very protective of other Dragon Hunters who she is close with. Brenna has devoted her whole life to the dragon hunters and would never go against them. When talking to prisoners she is always very calmed and collected at the start but can quickly get very angry and murderous. Backstory Both of Brenna's parents are deceased. Her father died due to complications with a Dragon trap when she was 11. Her mother was heartbroken at her husband's death and threw herself off of a ship a year later. Now 17 Brenna has learned to live on her own not needing anyone's help. She has trained herself to be able to battle with any weapon. Brenna loves going down to the holding cell and tormenting the prisoner. Her favourite game to play with them is one her father taught her. Its where you put two swords in a cell with a couple of prisoners and tell them that the only way to freedom is killing the other person. Once one winner is clear you open the cell for them to leave and just before they leave where the cells are you kill them. Her father always said to make sure to never play this game with useful prisoners. Her mother, on the other hand, liked to play mind games with people. She liked to chip away at people's insecurities and doubts until they are just a shell of their former self. Brenna uses this method with a prisoner that are seen as 'useful'. Relationships Addison Addison first meets Brenna when she was trying to blend in as a normal citizen of Berk. Addison figured our Brenna was lying about who she was. The battle they had in the town square was spectacular, the two were evenly matched. However, Brenna came out on top and wounded Addison greatly ending the fight. Brenna left to go into the woods to tend to her injuries. Addison meets Brenna again when Addison was captured by Dragon Hunter. Originally coming down to torment Ari. Brenna saw Addison and decided to play one of her father's old games with them. Since they were important prisoners Brenna couldn't let them kill each other. She made them battle against each other, at first they refused but Brenna started to torture a baby dragon in front of them which got them to battle in the end. Addison ended up winning against Ari, when she knocked her out. Pleased, Brenna dropped the Hatchling and curb-stomped it. Distraught Addison curled up at the back of the cell. Brenna didn't stop her mental assault, she started to use her mother's approach and pick away at Addison's insecurities and doubts, ending up leaving Addison a shell of her former self. Mioira Mioira and Brenna are childhood friends. However, Mioria lost her memories during a mission Brenna wasn't apart of. Mioira washed up on a beach on Brek. During her mission on Berk, Brenna found Mioria again, She brought Mioira back to Alvida Islands in hopes of helping her gain some of her memories back. Which indeed help Mioria gain her memories. When Jord and Brenna tried to capture the dragon rider, Ari, and her Dragon Mioira interfered letting the Dragon escape. Thankfully, Jord was able to capture Ari. Feeling like Mioira had used her, Brenna had taken Mioira to the docks to kill her. However, Brenna couldn't kill her childhood and let Mioira take a ship to Berk. A few months later when a prisoner, Addison was taken out of her cell, Ari the other prisoner told Brenna it was Mioira. Fueled with rage and betrayal Brenna took an axe and tracked down Mioria to her old parent's house. Brenna broke in however she wasn't meet with Mioira another dragon Hunter, Draugr was there. The two fought until Mioira appeared from the bedroom, calming the two down. However, not before Draugr shot an arrow at Brenna wounding her arm. Mioira managed to talk Brenna out of killing them both. Quotes '''I'll have your raven stuffed and killed. Then use it as a doorstop," ~ Brenna to Adair the Mystic "Does this count as a question?" ~ Brenna to Balder the Boneless "How do you know we aren't suicidal fools?" ~ Brenna to Jord "I wouldn't want any harm to come to your dragon," ~Brenna to Addison "Two against one is fighting dirty, don't ya think" ~ Brenna to Ryland, Aztec, Dyrith and Daynos "Ya know I was coming here to kill you" ~Brenna to Mioira "I'll give ya a months tops" ~Brenna to Dragur "I take that as a compilment," ~ Brenna to Krol "I am so sorry" ~ Brenna to Muriel Category:Dragon Hunter Category:Dragon Hunters